The German Empire (1st)
The German Empire, or TGE, is one of many alliances in the Internet game, CyberNations. Based on the hierarchy of the Second German Empire from 1871 to 1918, TGE strives to show the good of Germany, the military might it once posessed, and the comradeship that is a key factor in the foundations of the German Empire. Today, a rather young and thriving alliance, The German Empire holds true to these ideals, and overcomes the obstacles that Planet Bob throws at us. TGE offers a rich community of intellects, bravehearts, and unparalleled warriors, which makes the German Empire what it is today. = History = The German Empire or TGE for short, was a Alliance which was Founded on the 1st of June, 2007. The New Imperial Prussian Order helped create the Formation of The German Empire after it decided on a name change. Both The New Imperial Prussian Order and The German Empire were Founded by Kaiser Frederick II of The Prussian Reich, he was also The Emperor of both German States. The German Empire was Founded on the Basic Structure and Hierarchy of Imperial Germany (1871 - 1918). The German Empire from the beginning has been proud in its Imperial German History, Culture, and Society, as well has been staunchly Anti-National Socialist, understanding it must be so in Order to keep The Imperial German State clear of the scum. The Early Formation of The German Empire has seen a slow Growth, after the NoV-TGE Relation Staining, both States have taken part in a "Cold War." The Cold War had seen The German Empire Signing many Treaties of Defense, and eventually seeing it become a Protectorate of FOK! Deutscher Volksbund War In the Early days of The German Empire, The Empire began to thirst for War; eagerly looking for a excuse to flex its muscles. That time occurred when Imperial Scouts relayed messages to The German Emperor of a National Socialist Alliance named Deutscher Volksbund or German Peoples Union. The Emperor saw this as a easy way to gain good Public Relations, good Military Operations and a good way to get The German Empire known. Thus, on the Date of July 15th 2007, The Imperial German State Issued a Official Declaration of War on The Deutscher Volksbund. The Casus Belli in the War was based on Ideology, that being Deutscher Volksbund being a National Socialist State. The whole War was Organized and Managed by The Emperor of The German Empire. After careful planning, Imperial Orders from The Emperor was given and was carried out by Imperial German Forces. The War was quite swift, and Imperial German Forces were able to Capture the Enemy Capitals as well as Round up and Execute all Nazi War Criminals. The end of the War saw the complete destruction of Deutscher Volksbund, it has also shown that The Imperial German State was a competent Military State. The International Community of Planet Bob were all in Approval of the War, and as The Emperor thought, a large Public Relation booster for The German Empire which name was known to a higher degree. Great War IV: The Unjust War When the Unjust War erupted through the Cyberverse, The German Empire soon found that its Ally and Protector FOK in the War. The German Empire decided largely in favor of joining the War on the side of FOK in their struggle in the War. It was decided that Imperial German Troops would change to Allied Dutch Uniforms to help their fight against NTO and -AiD-. The Enemies soon discovered this, and soon -AiD- Declared War upon The German Empire; thus bringing in The German Empire into The Unjust War. After a couple days Fighting, The German Empire was finally committed to a Full Scale War. A couple days after Imperial Forces joined the War, -AiD- Surrendered to Imperial and Allied Forces. GATO soon joined the Unjust War against The German Empire, FOK and Allies, however Peace Talks were done; resulting in a White Peace. After the War was done, The Unjust War continued to Rage, soon seeing a end of the "Lulz Alliances", as well as a stronger Imperial German and FOK Relations, which is still strong to this very day. The German Empire gained some more Experience in a Full Scale Alliance Great War. The War showed some flaws in The Imperial German Military Structure and Command, which has been attempted to Correct. SDAON Liberation War One of the first Treaties which The German Empire Signed was a Optional Defense Pact with SDAON. On the 6th of Number, 2007, The German Empire saw its Friends and Allies in SDAON being the target of Hostile and Random Aggression by N.A. Alliance. It was first brought to Imperial German Attention when President Chris, President of SDAON Alerted Imperial Authorities. The Emperor saw that it was only Honorable to Defend their Allies which were being Decimated by the N.A. Alliance. So on the Date of November 8th, 2007, The German Empire Activated their Optional Defense Pact with SDAON, making The German Empire at a State of War with the N.A. Alliance. The Hostilities began at Approximately 6:30 PM Central Time, witnessing Imperial German Troops raining down on their Enemies. The first few Minutes of Conflict has seen a Majority of N.A. Alliance Nations in Anarchy. Imperial German Troops Fought with Inspiration, and Bravery, Fighting for Freedom and Honour. By late Evening of the 9th of November, The German Empire received news of N.A. Alliance Officials seeking Peace. The German Empire soon sent out a very Generous Peace Offer, in all sense a White Peace. The N.A. Alliance Accepted Peace, and Peace with The German Empire, SDAON, and the N.A. Alliance soon occurred. SDAON soon witnessed Peace once again in their Alliance, as well as the Departure of the Glorious Imperial Forces of The German Empire. War History Foreign Relations